Blood Runs Deep
by Violet Simery
Summary: Terumi Mei was sixteen years old when she became Mizukage. And she was determined to save her country from an untimely death. Character study in drabbles concerning the life and times of the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure.
1. Chapter 1

_Drabble series that also serves as a character study for the Fifth Mizukage._

* * *

_Years_

* * *

Terumi Mei is 31 years old when the first Five Kage Summit in generations is called into session.

She has held her title as Mizukage for quite some time now. She has been as professional and diplomatic as a leader of a shinobi should be. As such, she expects her four other counterparts to be just as politically graceful.

What she witnesses is considerably less.

The Raikage is, for all intents and purposes, a man with the temperament and mentality of a four year old throwing a tantrum. Self-control, in all its glory, is lost on him. True, his younger brother has been kidnapped. Yes, this poses a great threat to Kumo, as well as providing a personal wound to him. However, calling a summit of the leaders of the Five Great Nations to supposedly talk over this issue with civility, only to have fingers being pointed at them left and right? Ridiculous.

In reality, displaying such a violent disposition not only does damage to his personal reputation, but the reputation of his village as whole. It shows that he is terrible under pressure, and that, with the right cards in place, he can easily be manipulated. Mei cannot even begin to figure out how exactly A got into the position in the first place. Just because one has immense strength, it does not mean they are automatically fit to wield power.

_(Because there is a difference.)_

Onoki is not much better, lording over the other five Kage due to his seniority. The Great Fence Sitter practically patronizes the whole lot of them, attempting to give off the image of one who knows the game and does not even bother to play by the rules, simply because he is that good at it. Personally, Mei feels that he fails miserably at this, more so maintaining the appearance of an old man trying to hold on to what little authority he has left and struggling to keep up with an ever changing world.

He will die soon enough. She won't worry about him that much.

It is Danzo she is most put off by. The newly titled Sixth Hokage is a man she has only heard whispers of. And all of them are not particularly good.

He is a man known by a moniker that is equally ominous. 'The Shinobi of Darkness', a title earned through his continuous execution of questionable and morally ambiguous methods that serve to keep his village afloat. Personally speaking, she cannot stand the man. She is aware of his methods, many of which are absolutely horrifying and which, despite being for an ultimately noble purpose, she would never employ herself. Politically speaking, Mei admires him. The business of running a village is not something to make light of, and Shimura-san has done everything within his power to secure his homeland. But just by looking at him, Mei knows that whatever negotiations Kiri and Konoha may have had, are already foregone, as long as he is in power.

Tsunade is apparently in a comatose state, and may not be awaking for quite some time. A shame, really. The Sannin had offered to talk about opening up relations between Kiri and Konoha, especially since both of their economies would benefit from trade. In addition, Mei had genuinely liked the older woman, finding a good companion to talk about typical annoyances and classic loves. Sake and of that sort.

If Kiri had been aligned with Konoha that also meant it would be allied with Suna by default, which further added the appeal to Tsunade's offer. After all, Suna and its shinobi are known for two things and two things only, on the battlefield: terrifying cruelty and ferocious loyalty.

Speaking of Suna…

Out of all the people at this summit, it is the Kazekage, ironically, that gains Mei's political and personal respect. This should say a lot, since a sixteen year old has actually managed to maintain his dignity and composure, while two full grown men act like idiots, and the only other adult who is not the damn mediator is the epitome of darkness itself.

Sabaku no Gaara is an interesting character, to say the least. In the span of four years, he has gone from the hated monster of his own village, to the most respected man in Kaze no Kuni. Mei will not call him a boy, simply because he is not, at least where it most counts. Gaining a village's trust alone is a rather daunting task. But doing so while also attempting to correct your own mistakes and turn an entire nation's opinion towards you to the positive? And in the short amount of time he has done it?

Well, let it never be said that Mei has never seen miracles before. She doubts it will be the last.

Still, it does not change the fact that he is the youngest Kage, not only in Suna's history, but in the collective history of all the Five Great Nations. He has much to learn about certain aspects of politics, but Mei can already see that he is already making an effort to know as much as he can about it. He also seems to be a fast learner, which will no doubt serve him well in years to come.

Cautious, intelligent, but still hopeful. She imagines that this is what he was like when he took the position at age fifteen. She was like that too, once. But whereas Sabaku-san had taken over a nation in relative stability in most aspects, Mei had inherited a country on the brink of Hell when she was named the successor to the land where blood is infused with the water.

* * *

Terumi Mei is sixteen years old when she is named Mizukage.

After a long and horrific reign, the Fourth Mizukage has now passed into the after-life. Which version of it depends on the opinion of the individual person. Though most would agree that Yagura was probably met with a warm reception from his fellow demons and monsters.

Mei is not one of them.

Despite his moments of apparent insanity and controversial decisions, Mei is quick to realize that it may not have necessarily been Yagura that orchestrated such cruel legislation.

Though, most would argue that Mei is too biased to give a clear enough judgement. After all, was it not Yagura – the same Yagura who had sent hundreds of children to their deaths in the form of the graduation exam – that took in two scrawny and starving orphans? And a grotesquely shark looking boy and a girl with not one but _two_ kekkei genkai, at that?

This happens to be the opinion of many who are on the Great Counsel of Kiri. Yet, for reasons that still elude her, they have chosen _her_ of all people to lead a village, and, essentially, a country (because the daimyo's no more than a figure head, after all).

As Mei faces the large crowd that has gathered outside of the building that serves as the political center of Kirigakure, as well as the Mizukage's residence, she can't help but feel slightly nervous.

Oh hell, who is she kidding? She's practically _constricted_ from the amounts of anxiety building up within her.

These fears are somewhat tamed when she sees a friendly face amongst the throng of people below.

Hoshigaki Kisame is, by most accounts, the ugliest 18 year old in the history of the world. Dilated pupils, gills, and blue skin earned him the childhood nickname 'Blowfish'. As the years went by, and his prowess as a shinobi earned him rank in the Seven Swordsmen, he became known in Kiri and foreign Bingo Books as _Ketsueki Same no Kiri._

The smile he gives Mei could be mistaken for a shark showing its teeth to its prey, right before the kill. However, Mei knows him better than most and knows the message of that smile.

_It'll be alright, little sister._

A lie based in the best of intentions. But a lie nonetheless.

The office of the Mizukage has been tarnished. That is one of the first problems that come to mind. But it is not the only one.

Kiri's population, as a result of the barbarism that was the graduation exam, has decreased significantly. Though the practice of murdering one's classmate was eventually done away with, there are still many in Mizu no Kuni that are reluctant to become shinobi. As a result, Kiri's military strength has reduced significantly.

There's also the issue of foreign relations. True, the island nation has, since the very beginning, had a certain degree of sequestration about, and most of the time it was to its advantage. But ever since the Third Shinobi World War, the Land of Water has essentially become a pariah in the political landscape. It has had virtually no relations or allies on the mainland, which poses a significant problem if war breaks out with a stronger and more aggressive nation such as the Land of Lightning. However, the scars of the last war are still present. If Kirigakure wishes to open relations again, it must start slow. Amass allies in smaller countries. Though separately, they pose no threat, together, they could draw the attention of another great nation. Despite her knowing next to nothing about the other Four Great nations, Mei's willing to place her bets in Konohagakure as a major ally in the future.

The issue of isolation also has financial ramifications. Though trade is still present, it is not as strong as it once was, and nowhere near where it should be. If this trend of limited trade continues any longer, the people of Mizu no Kuni may find themselves in starvation and on the verge of economic collapse.

The kekkei genkai genocides reached all Five Great Nations, but Mizu no Kuni's seemed to be the most brutal. As such, many of the kekkei genkai clans are distrustful of the new government, fearing that a systematic annihilation will soon be in order. The civilian and non-kekkei genkai clans are no better. Even after all these years, and so much useless bloodshed, the memory of the kekkei genkai clans being used as mercenaries and assassins is still etched into their minds. On both sides, there have been talks of leaving Mizu no Kuni altogether. Why should they lend their strength to a country that has done nothing for them? They'd be better off in a place less hostile, such as Hi no Kuni. For more extreme factions, an overthrow of the government seems to be a more favorable solution. After all, Mizu has been, and always will be, their beloved homeland. Why should they be forced out of it, when they can simply force the bastards who got them into the situation in the first place to leave? The most popular rumor, however, is an all-out, three way civil war between the kekkei genkai clans, the non-kekkei genkai clans, and the government itself.

Mizu no Kuni is dying. And no one knows how to save it.

It'll be a miracle upon miracles if someone actually can.

It's a longshot. A _massive_ longshot. One that everyone expects will never happen, much less succeed.

But she has seen good things come from this country. She has heard stories of how, long ago, Mizu was the beloved queen of the world, and Kiri, its crown jewel.

She can fix this. She'll start with Kiri's economy and the clans simultaneously. People will only be aggravated if there is no money flowing from their pockets, and no food on their table. And the economy won't improve if people don't learn how to communicate with one another.

Mizu no Kuni is dying. And no one knows how to save it.

But Terumi Mei is sixteen years old when she is named Mizukage, and she'll be damned if she simply abandons her country to the world and its wolves.

* * *

_So what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

_Killer_

* * *

She's flirted with Death and its charges before, literally and figuratively.

As a kunoichi, it has always been something of a silent rule of thumb that one had to be, at the very least, semi-attractive. True, an unappealing woman could make a great kunoichi, if she trains her body to become its physical peak. For missions that require seduction, they can even change their appearance with a simple transformation jutsu. But those henges cannot last forever, unless one was at the level of one the Sannin.

In the end, it is always better to be a 'pretty' kunoichi. They can train their bodies with just as much rigor, and become just as great. And for seduction, they do not need henges, unless their identities must be thoroughly protected. But it is not in these situations where attractiveness counts the most. It is on the battlefield.

Shinobi, no matter how one dissects them, are still human after all.

A simple glance. A hip jutting out. Fighting as if it's nothing but a dance. And, if the enemy manages to pin them, a quiet quiver. In these situations, where they are overcome by lust, even for a moment, is when Death comes to them, as willing as a whore.

In short, it is always better to be a 'pretty' kunoichi.

Over the years, Mei had learned this lesson. As she grew older, she used it to her advantage.

Take the Uchiha boy for example. Crashing into the Summit as if he was someone of consequence (which he apparently is, to the Raikage and Hokage, at least) and making childish demands like a toddler stamping its foot, he went on a rampage. Though Danzo was his main target, he had no qualm eliminating the other kage.

Once cornered by walls of lava, courtesy of one Mei's kekkei genkai, he still wears his façade of superiority, but there is a tinge of doubt coloring his eyes.

Mei smiles, in that manner which she had learned so long ago.

"Now it's just the two of us."

Mei had not been lying before when she said the men of the Uchiha clan were rather handsome. This boy is no exception. Black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. All characteristic of the Uchiha. She has no doubt that he was popular with many girls his age, before becoming a rogue nin.

Still, as far as Mei can see, there is nothing spectacular about Uchiha Sasuke. A martyr prince of Konoha who lost his entire clan in one night. Pampered and beloved by the village he now wishes to destroy.

He is not intimidating, not in the least. Impressive, yes. Powerful, admittedly. But, intimidating?

Not a chance.

If anything, Sasuke is nothing but a broken little boy, pretending to be a demon.

Mei has met real demons, and Uchiha Sasuke is one of the farthest things from one.

* * *

Out of all of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza is the most terrifying to be around.

Ironically, he is also the most normal looking out of all of them, the others having some sort of grotesque distinction, Kisame included. The only particularly distinguishing trait about Zabuza is the mask he wears.

Yet this is the same man who, in his childhood, had murdered his entire class. And became the very catalyst for discontinuing the death matches in the Academy graduation exam.

Mei had only met him in passing once or twice, when Yagura was still alive and needed special operations executed, which required the expertise of the Seven Swordsmen. Though Kisame had no problem letting Mei converse and even befriend some of his fellow comrades, he had told her to stay away from the Demon of the Mist.

She hadn't understood it at the time. She was thirteen then.

Now, at sixteen, she understands _exactly_ what Kisame had spoken of.

Momochi Zabuza, even amongst his fellow villagers, exudes a particularly dark killing intent about him. Some of his fellow swordsmen don't dare to go near him unless it is for a mission. He never bothers to go out of his way to actually retain some semblance of humanity, preferring to keep the shroud of a monster over his otherwise unknown personality. Yagura himself had wondered if it was a good idea to allow him to live in the village, threatening not only the populace of Kiri's safety, but his own as well.

But Zabuza had never once strayed from Kiri. Neither did his fellow swordsmen. Many civilians even jokingly call them 'Yagura's Guard Dogs'.

Well, they _were_ Yagura's. Now they're hers.

She's not entirely sure if she likes that or not.

As all seven shinobi stand before her, silently giving their allegiance to her, Mei wants nothing more than to go back into her bedroom and _sleep._ It's been a long day, full of lackluster ceremonies and repetitive traditions that no one truly cares for, but everyone expects.

Kisame, sensing her exhaustion, offers her an out.

"Well Mizukage-sama, it seems that you've had quite an eventful morning. And afternoon. And evening. Why don't you rest? It's your first meeting with the counsel tomorrow, after all."

Ah, where would Terumi Mei be without the support of one shark faced shinobi?

"I suppose you have a point, Hoshigaki-san. Very well then. You are all dismissed."

And just like that, all seven men disappear, leaving no trace that they were ever there to begin with.

Now alone, Mei relaxes her posture, finally beginning to yield to the fatigue that has chased her all day.

Going down the giant hallway, she begins to make her way to the residential area of the Kage tower, heading toward the small room that, for eight years, has served as her bedroom. She'll have to move out later in the week to the Mizukage's bedroom. After all, it is tradition.

In no real rush, Mei lazily treads down the hall, the click of her boots more noticeable now that she is alone. Her high ponytail swings slightly as she walks, keeping her mess of brown hair in check. Her blue shinobi garb, consisting of a blue dress with a high, mesh grey collar from the shoulders up, and a slit at the left side, sways with the hair, moving in time together.

The grey mesh stocking-like armor for her legs help keep her decent, the black shorts underneath only furthering that purpose. The black obi on her waist adds a sense of traditional beauty, along with the long sleeves of her dress.

Finally reaching the door, the sixteen year old sighs out of relief.

_Sleep. Wonderful, glorious sleep…_

But just before she can even turn the knob, she hears a sound. Metal clanking against each other.

Mei turns and shifts into a fighting stance. She reverts back upright, but immediately tenses further when she realizes that it is no enemy. Rather, an 'ally'.

Momochi Zabuza stands as if the new Mizukage wasn't about to blast him water. He gives no indication of what exactly he feels about the situation.

A few seconds of silence pass. Too long for Mei's liking.

"I thought I dismissed you along with the others."

Zabuza's voice rolls over, like wind over gravestones.

"It is required that you have at least one shinobi guarding your person, Mizukage-sama."

Of course it is.

In that instant, Mei feels less like a leader of a great shinobi nation, and more like a sixteen year old girl. A _stupid_ sixteen year old girl. How could she forget? A shinobi has no privacy. A politician has no privacy. A shinobi involved in politics doesn't even know the _meaning _of privacy.

Still, she'd rather not have Zabuza be witness to this embarrassing blunder of thought. So she does what any good politician _and_ shinobi does: bluff.

"I see. But I am fairly certain that I am capable of defending myself if the situation requires."

More silence passes between them. Mei supposes that that is the end of the shortest conversation in history and begins to leave.

Light chuckling interrupts that motion.

Mei slowly turns around, as if she isn't certain that what she hears is real.

Zabuza's mask covers it, but Mei is positive that he is smiling. It makes her feel uneasy.

"If you actually believe that, you won't last a month in the position."

She feels absolute indignation at that statement, but tries not to show that anger. She has a sinking suspicion that she is failing.

Zabuza, apparently aware of her rising anger, goads her further.

"Let me ask you a question. Why do you think the council chose you?"

What?

"Excuse me, but what right do you have to-"

"Why do you think the council chose you?"

He repeats the question, but this time, an undercurrent of solemnity glides between the words.

Well…she hasn't actually thought about.

No, that's not right. She _has_ thought about. She just can't come up with a sufficient enough answer.

Zabuza looks at her while her mind spins, as if the answer is blatantly obvious. Mei isn't sure whether that low churning in her stomach is the result of eating too much swordfish at the banquet earlier, not having a decent answer, or the way the Demon of the Mist is staring at her with an intensity she isn't familiar with.

Maybe it's all three.

The Demon looks at her with incredulity for a fleeting second. Then he sighs.

"You little fool. You haven't figured it out."

In that instant, Mei disregards all three possible catalysts for her turning stomach and comes up with a new one: the fact that Zabuza is aware of something that she is not. Something that she _should_ be aware of.

"Why would they choose you? You, a sixteen year old who, despite having experience as a chunin, has only obtained the rank of jonin as recently as 3 months ago. A girl who has no knowledge of the politics of the Land of Water whatsoever and no true sense of warfare or diplomacy. Someone who, for all intents and purposes, should be out with her foolish friends and living up to the legacy of teenage stupidity."

Mei remains silent. Though she could contest some points, most of what he had said was reasonable.

"Why did they choose you? Because you're easy prey."

She can feel the chills racing all over her body.

"They'll probably give some bull hit excuse for your election. 'Adopted daughter of the Honorable Fourth Mizukage, why not put her in office?' 'Then why not her older brother?' 'Oh, he's already a part of the Seven Swordsmen. Anyway, he's more of warrior and less of a diplomat. She's much more calm, and less grotesque to look at. Besides, she's already made jonin, so she's perfectly capable of running a country.' But that's not the truth.

The truth is that they think that you can be easily manipulated. You'll be the perfect puppet. Young, idealistic, and without any parental figure to guide you. Obviously, you need the guiding hand of the council to help you in your decision making."

"However," Zabuza crosses his arms as he says this, "I will give you this: you're not easily manipulated. You want change for this country. Real change. That much I know. But as soon as they realize that, they will go to Hell and back to get rid of you. They can't stand change. They'd rather see this land fall than give up what little power they have. They'll send people just like me to come after your head. And they are _very_ good at what they do. They can murder you in the most heinous of ways and still make it look as if you took your own life."

Zabuza turns to go down the adjacent hall.

"You're not invincible. You may think you are now, but all shinobi are human. Even Kage. And, like all humans, we are easily taken from this sad little world of ours. So don't assume that everyone is out to help just because you're the Mizukage. From this point on, you can't trust anyone. Not fully anyway. But be mindful to keep those you distrust the least near you to protect your person."

And just like that.

He is nothing but shadow.

* * *

_Another day, another drabble._


End file.
